De como Theon y Oberyn se hicieron amigos
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Theon y Oberyn son dos almas errantes que vagan por el Poniente desolado del futuro. Ambos tienen sus anhelos personales y sin saberlo son lo que el otro necesitaba.


De cómo Theon y Oberyn se hicieron amigos

_Para Kata, con mucho cariño de su amiga invisible_

Theon se pasea, solitario, por los Jardines del Agua. Desde que se convirtió en un alma errante, su único propósito es conocer todo Poniente, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire, andando de una nube en otra, sintiendo las caricias del rocío en su esencia etérea. Esto último le recordaba enormemente al Dios Ahogado, venerado por los Hombres del Hierro. Le recordaba a aquel día lluvioso y frio cuando el sacerdote le metió la cabeza en el mar, a la edad de siete años. Él trataba de hacerse el valiente pues estaban su padre, su madre y sus hermanos mayores observándole. Sobre todo por la presencia de su padre, siempre tan serio y frio, mirándole atentamente, por primera vez esperando algo de él.

Cree haber cumplido, al menos por una vez en su vida. Eso le dijeron las breves palmadas en el hombro que su padre le dirigió cuando se alejaron de allí, camino a Pyke, que lo elevaron unos metros del suelo. Así se había pasado toda su vida, buscando la gratitud de las demás personas. A Lord Stark lo trataba de impresionar con su habilidad para el arco, a Robb con su "amplio conocimiento sobre el mundo y las mujeres", a los hombres del castillos con bromas desabridas y picante que siempre sacaban una que otra risa, aunque Theon Greyjoy jamás habia sido excesivamente ingenioso. Ahora todo aquello le parecía tan simple, una pérdida de tiempo tremenda para lo que pudo haber sido una existencia mucho más agradable. Si tan solo lo hubiese comprendido en esos momentos, antes de... antes de….

Antes de caer en las manos de Ramsey Bolton. De que su alma fuese destrozada, pellejo por pellejo, extremidad por extremidad perdida. De convertirse en un muerto en vida, en una forma de ¿cómo les llaman? Ah, sí. Caminantes Blancos. Gracias al Guerrero y la Madre (¿o gracias al Dios Ahogado?) no alcanzó a conocerlos en persona pero por lo poco que ha podido apreciar, le parece que se había convertido en uno de ellos antes de morir. A pesar de que hubiese preferido morir antes de llegar a ese estado, agradece la oportunidad que se le dio para enmendar su camino. Esa oportunidad llamada Jeyne Poole, chiquilla de ojos marrones, hombros temblorosos y mirada suplicante. No puede evitar pensar que, quizás, si no fuese por eso no podría ser un espíritu libre.

Ha aprendido tanto en esta condición. Y también ha olvidado mucho, pero no sacrifica por nada esa sensación de libertad que lo posee. Ha visto pasar reyes, reinas, dragones y muerte. Ha sido testigo de la decadencia de casas, de palacios y del paso del tiempo, siempre inexorable. Ha sido testigo de grandes demostraciones de poder y de profundas humillaciones. Y se siente parte del aire, una gota más en un día de lluvia. Y sabe muchas cosas.

Sabe que los Dioses no existen y que la vida es un inmenso ciclo que jamas se detendrá. Que lo único que cuenta en un ser humano es el alma y que la suya está atrapada en algún lugar, impidiendo que el ciclo natural siga su curso. Que las diferencias entre los individuos, pese a lo que todos en Poniente se empecinan en creer, no existen. Que jamas conoció el verdadero amor entre las piernas de una mujer, tan solo un placer vano e insignificante comparado a lo que siente cuando de verdad se halla al ser que está destinado para ti en el universo. Él, dentro de todo su peregrinar, ha sido testigo de uniones como esas y puede apreciar la energía poderosa que emana de los órganos sexuales de los amantes, de los colores con los que se impregna la habitación, de ese olor celestial que nada tiene que ver con la vulgar semilla. Todas esas cosas que los amantes no perciben y el sí.

Y se maldice por haber sido tan idiota, mientras deambula por aquí y por allá, absorbiendo el ambiente.

Pero le gusta ser lo que es. Le gusta desentrañar los profundos misterios de la vida, vedados a los pobres mortales, concentrados en su propia supervivencia, tal como él lo estuvo un día. Algunos se enteran de más cosas. Otros creen que se enteran y viven pensando que son superiores a los demás. Otros simplemente no quieren enterarse. A veces siente deseos de ayudar, otras veces de reír. Aunque más que nada, prefiere entender. Y no quiere dejar de hacerlo nunca, ser alma es lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Si algo podría reprocharle al gerente de almas (si es que tal cosa existe), es la soledad que se vive día a día. Quizás es un parte de algún proceso de aprendizaje, de algún plan mayor que otro tiene en su poder y que aún no quiere revelar, sin embargo lo cierto es que echa de menos una buena plática con alguien, de esas que no tuvo nunca en vida.Quiere hablar de la vida, de la no-vida y de generalidades varias, hablar de mujeres y de hijos, hablar de madres y de problemas. O de lo que sea que quiera hablar el otro, él es un alma dispuesta y amigable.

Es por eso que casi sufre un ataque a su invisible corazón aquel día que visita Dorne por primera vez en su vida. Camina por los hermosos jardines abandonados, que algún día fueron la felicidad de una dragona llamada Daenerys y el consuelo de un príncipe roto por fuera y demasiado compuesto por dentro. Estira el brazo, que apenas se percibe bajo la luz del sol, para alcanzar el agua, donde navegan toda clase de restos vegetables, habitantes habituales del abandono que gobierna en el lugar hace un par de décadas. Igualmente, la fuente esta fría y la sombra de su mano se estremece al contacto.

La luz del sol le cruza el rostro, otra de esas sensaciones agradables que ahora capta a la mitad y que desearía haber apreciado cuando podía. Observa el cielo limpio de la región de Dorne y se pregunta cómo habrá sido este lugar en su pleno apogeo. Recuerda vagamente algunas historias, sobre niños ricos y pobres jugando hasta el atardecer, pero sabe que nada se compara a lo que alguna vez fue.

-Era más lindo antes, sabes- Theon pega un respingo y está a punto de tropezar con una planta demasiado crecida. Frente a él, un hombre tiene las piernas sumergidas en el agua turbulenta y las mueve con gesto juguetón. Hombre, no totalmente. Uno de los del Greyjoy.

-¿Qué cosa?- al chico le cuesta reaccionar. El corazón, o lo que sea que tenga en el centro del pecho, está a punto de salirse.

- ¿Cómo que que cosa? El Jardín, pues chico. Los Jardines del Agua- el interlocutor del chico habla con vehemencia, gesticula y la mirada de Theon se pierde con facilidad. Y lo peor es que no sabe que decir.

-¿En serio?- Eso Theon, arruínalo todo. Siglos esperando para decir tamaña idiotez. Pero el otro no parece exasperarse. Quizás también necesita hablar con alguien. Inmediatamente, la idea de dos fantasmas recorriendo el mundo le atrae de manera poderosa y se contiene, con la idea de que podría asustar al otro. Ya vendrá.

-Sí, hombre en serio. Este lugar era mi santuario, mi burdel, mi lugar de pensar- su voz es ronca, cadenciosa- El lugar favorito de mi hermana- los ojos oscuros se le apagan por unos momentos. Theon no sabe si preguntarle por su hermana y ahora el fantasma parece ensimismado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo se sobrepone a ello con rapidez y le estrecha la mano al chico Kraken.

-Oberyn Martell- dice.

-Theon Greyjoy- responde él. Sacuden las manos por unos momentos y se miran a los ojos, con expresión contenta.

-¿Con que Greyjoy, eh?-

-Pues, sí. Hijo de Balon y Alysanne, hermano de Asha. ¿Tú eres la víbora roja, no es cierto?- pregunta el chico, inseguro. El nombre le resulta familiar, pero pertenece a su vida anterior y todo aquello se le confunde un poco.

-Estas en lo correcto, hijo de Balon. Así me solían llamar entre los vivos. La víbora roja- saborea las últimas palabras, como si estuviese comiendo algo especialmente delicioso. Entonces se queda en un silencio que a Theon le resulta especialmente incomodo, dada la expectativas que tenía puestas en un encuentro de esta naturaleza. Tantas que incluso habia llegado a ensayar las posibles expresiones con las que podría embelesar a su nuevo amigo, las historias que le contaría acerca de los lugares más recónditos de Poniente, de esos que solo le abrían las puertas a un alma en vela. Pero ahora, las palabras se atascaban en su boca, angustiadas, confusas y silentes.

Pasan lo que podrían ser horas, siglos o quizás simples minutos. Theon está seguro que su nuevo amigo se marchara en cualquier momento. Teme, sin embargo nada sale de su boca. Y de repente, cuando está a punto de disculparse con el Martell, que mira con aire distraído el cielo con los pies puestos en el agua, por hacerle perder el tiempo (olvidando que tienen todo el del mundo, claro está) el otro habla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- los ojos negros de la Víbora, ahora puestos en el kraken, parecen cubiertos de nubes y luz del sol, como si quisieran acapararla solo para ellos. Son ojos propios de esos que están acostumbrados a soñar. Theon se pregunta cómo habrán sido en vida y un ligero estremecimiento le recorre la espalda.

- No lo sé- Entiende perfectamente el sentido de la pregunta, pero la verdad es que jamas se lo habia planteado, así como tampoco habia pensado en una manera de irse.

-Bueno, lo que es yo -mueve los hombros hacia atrás y estira los transparentes brazos todo lo que puede- estoy aquí por Elia. Ella está aquí también, solo que se esconde de mí hace varios siglos. Cuando la pueda ver, estoy seguro de que podré irme de este palacio en paz- su rostro se contrae en un gesto resignado, sin embargo el Greyjoy nota la tristeza por debajo de sus palabras y se queda callado otra vez. Una idea comienza a modelarse en su cabeza, tomando forma lentamente.

-Y si…- duda algunos segundos y sus deseos de ayudarle a aquel hombre son más fuertes- su hermana se quisiese aparecer ante mí- Oberyn le mira con un interés renovado y los ojos brillantes.

-Pero, ¿por qué querría verte a ti y no a mí que soy su hermano?- Theon se encoge de hombros y el Martell saca los pies del pozo, visiblemente inquieto- Aunque pensándolo bien chico, podría funcionar. Elia siempre fue medio caprichosa, nunca tenías del todo claro porque hacia cada cosa. Y sí que hacia cada cosa- la Víbora esboza una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno y, ¿sabes dónde está?- la voz del Kraken habia perdido ese ligero tono suplicante que le habia caracterizado unos segundos atrás, ahora todo él era la viva imagen de un hombre preparado para la acción.

-No con seguridad- confiesa Oberyn, con aspecto ansioso- O sea, tengo algunas ideas sobre ello.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- la situación le emocionaba más y más. Y de repente se encontró extrañando a sus viejos compañeros de aventuras, los Stark. ¿Se habría quedado el alma de alguno de ellos? De Bran, de Arya, de Sansa, del pequeño Rickon, de Robb, el hermano que traicionó. ¿Habrá descubierto Robb alguna vez que él no le habia hecho daño alguno de sus hermano? ¿Le habrá perdonado antes de morir, o quizás después? Dudas que jamas tendrían resolución, aunque era cierto que desconocía lo que pasaría con él después de abandonar Poniente.

-Una chica, sirvienta de ella, que también anda por aquí, dijo algo la otra vez. Daba la impresión que alguien se lo habia prohibido, dada la cara que puso después de que lo reveló. Ella, luego de haber estado hablando conmigo un buen tiempo, se quiso despedir de mí argumentando que su ama le estaba esperando en el árbol- Theon le escuchaba, atento, tratando de alejar de su mente los recuerdos. Diciéndose que su familia –la de verdad, la norteña- le observaba desde algún lugar, esperando que él hiciese lo correcto. Por una vez que fuera.

-Un árbol- dice el Greyjoy, pensativo y totalmente decidido- No es tan difícil, considerando la vegetación de Dorne.

-¿Crees que soy idiota, o qué? Le he dado vueltas a sus palabras montones de veces y un árbol puede referirse a muchas cosas. Primero que todo, está el árbol pintado en las paredes de la habitación de ella. Esta ese aromo a la salida de Lanza del Sol, también está el roble que crece en medio de la Ciudad de los Tablones. O tal vez, un árbol puede referirse a una cosa totalmente diferente, un código que Elia le dio a la chiquilla. Era tan complicada para todo, era…- Oberyn se pasa la mano por la frente y deja caer el brazo con rabia- Era ella, así de sencillo

-Cálmate hombre, de seguro que no es ni tan complejo. A lo mejor, no es ninguno de esos lugares- el Martell le mira interrogante y Theon tiene el presentimiento de que lo que recién se le ha ocurrido es correcto- Piensa, por lo que poco que recuerdo de historia ponienti, tu hermana no la pasó bien en vida. Quiero decir, era extremadamente joven cuando la casaron con Rhaegar. Rhaegar Targaryen, el hijo del rey loco. Ya me imagino como tiene que haber sido esa corte y para colmo, su esposo, aquel que supuestamente la debía confortar y proteger, la atormenta día y noche con la dichosa profecía de las tres cabezas para luego ir y enamorarse de otra. Y todos sabemos cómo termina la historia.

-Recordaste todo eso con el fin de…- Oberyn mueve la manos, invitándole a seguir.

-Mi punto es, ¿para que querría volver a todos esos lugares que conoció en una vida tan miserable como la que llevó? Porque aquellos árboles que nombraste son los que a ella le gustaban cuando tenía sangre en las venas- el otro asiente, convencido por el razonamiento de Theon.

-Tienes un punto chico, ¿qué propones?- el Kraken vuelve a quedarse en silencio, tratando de encontrar la solución al problema. Siente que está en la punta de su lengua, atascada, intentando salir por cualquier medio. Ya resolvió la primer parte del asunto, solo faltaba poner el broche de oro. Y de repente, lo tuvo. Supo entonces que siempre lo habia tenido, era un acertijo jodidamente fácil. El ya habia_ visto_ a Elia Martell. Solo podía ser ella.

-Sé dónde está tu hermana- dijo en susurros. Los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron como dos grandes soles.

-Como esto sea una broma, Kraken- la frase sin terminar le deja claro a Theon lo mucho que le importa el asunto al Martell. Pero detrás de la bravuconería, el otro fantasma estaba claramente asustado. Llevaba muerto más tiempo que el Greyjoy, lo único que le impedía descansar era su hermana y que ahora llegara un desconocido vagabundo como él a decirle que habia visto a su hermana debía ser una cosa tremenda para Oberyn.

-No lo es, Víbora. La he _visto_-

-Pues ¡¿qué mierda estas esperando que no nos vamos?!- los deseos reprimidos le carcomían la voz y respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Theon pensó que parecía un niño pequeño y sintió temor. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba equivocado? Él estaba seguro de lo que habia dicho, pero siempre existía un margen de error. Con un esfuerzo alejó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se puso junto a Oberyn.

-Yo te llevaré- el Martell asintió y el miedo al fracaso apretó el corazón de Theon otra vez. No, eso no sucedería, se dijo. Elia _tenía_ que estar allí.

Theon cerró los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose en su destino: Antigua.

El viento les dificultó el aterrizaje, tirándoles de un lado hacia otro. En condiciones normales, Theon habría disfrutado en gran medida un vuelo de aquella naturaleza, pero en ese momento el corazón le latía como aquellas veces cuando hacía algo bien y recibía las correspondientes palmadas en el hombro de parte de Ned Stark y la ansiedad le cortaba los movimientos.

Su destino era un edificio de forma cilíndrica, que se perdía entre las múltiples nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno, tapando las estrellas. Cuando llegaron ahí, Oberyn miró hacia todos lados, como esperando chocar de frente con su hermana. En el momento en que comprendió que las cosas no serían tan fáciles se volvió hacia Theon, con la expresión de un chico de 10 años al cual no le han cumplido el capricho.

-¿Y?- dijo, mientras tanteaba las paredes cubiertas de mosaicos de todos los colores que resplandecían débilmente bajo la ausencia de luz.

-Tenemos que entrar- le respondió el kraken, moviendo con esfuerzo una pesada puerta de madera y tratando de parecer, sin éxito, más confianzudo de como realmente se sentía. Sin embargo, Oberyn no notó sus esfuerzos y siguió adelante sin más.

Una vez que lograron flanquear esa barrera, se encontraron una habitación vacía, que transmitía la misma sensación de abandono que los Jardines del Agua, a la vez que una opresión que a duras penas se lograba superar con un gigantesco agujero irregular que hacía las veces de ventana, mostrando todo que estaba hacia el sur de ellos. Oberyn se paró en borde de aquel lugar, olvidando por unos momentos la búsqueda de Elia.

-¿Estamos en altura, no?- preguntó el Martell, en el tono de esas interrogaciones que no esperaban respuesta. Se le figuró a Theon que la vista de su acompañante abarcaba el mundo entero y decidió no presionarle para continuar el camino, tal vez necesitaba asimilar todo lo que habia pasado. Pasaron algunos instantes hasta que la Víbora se dirigió a Theon de nuevo.

-Sigamos. ¿Adónde hay que ir ahora?- Oberyn era, en ese instante, la felicidad misma encarnada en alma. El terror al fracaso volvió a rondar el espíritu de Theon, quien se dirigió a las escaleras.

Subieron en silencio. Las escaleras estaban cada vez más estropeadas a medida que ascendían y pronto ya no usaron sus pies humanos. El pasadizo, de piedra gris y lisa, también se hacía más angosto. El Greyjoy se preguntó quién era capaz de pasar por ahí, en los tiempos de los Hightower. Cuando los hombres se referían a aquel lugar por el nombre de El Faro, coincidiendo con el emblema de la casa dueña. Y como todo termina (incluyendo los Hightower, su linaje y el resto de los linajes de la tierra), esa porción de esas escaleras también lo hicieron para arrojar a Oberyn y Theon a una estancia muy parecida a la del primer piso, solo que evidenciando la altitud que habían alcanzado.

Antes de que el Martell dijese algo, Theon le mostro la otra parte de la ascensión. Uno de los tantos lugares de Poniente reservados para los fantasmas, se dijo con una sonrisa algo bobalicona en el rostro. Continuaron subiendo, tal como la otra vez. Pero lentamente las murallas comenzaron a transformarse de un gris rígido y aburrido a un café lechoso y de textura áspera. Como el tronco de un árbol.

Si es que Oberyn lo notó, no dijo nada.

No mucho tiempo después llegaron a lo más similar a una hostería, en el mundo de los no-muertos. A simple vista (para aquellos que usan solo sus ojos mortales) estaba deshabitado. Sin embargo, ambos espíritus sintieron como alguien les enviaba buenos deseos, en el momento en que pasaban por que podrían haber sido perfectamente la recepción. Como si les estuviese dando la bienvenida. Ambos se sintieron más plenos después de eso, más enteros y menos nerviosos. Porque, después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Al despegar los pies del suelo, diferentes clases de ondas comenzaron a llegarles, a medida que pasaban por delante de las habitaciones. Algunas incluso tenían colores, como el verde manzana o el lila e iluminaban todo el ambiente, dejando ver las vetas pintadas de diferentes tonalidades de café, pertenecientes al árbol. A veces los colores se entremezclaban, recordando los arcoíris que se dejan ver luego de una copiosa lluvia. Transmitían diferentes clases de sensaciones, melancolía, tristeza, alegría, soledad y todas las emociones que una vez poblaron la tierra. Sobre ellos, apenas se podía vislumbrar el follaje del árbol, lejano y eterno. Cada vez más cercano.

Cuando ya las hojas estuvieron a punto de rozarles los cabellos, se detuvieron. Era la última habitación. Theon le hizo gestos a Oberyn para que se hiciese transparente y se acercó al hueco vacío. Era amplio, sin duda. Más que el resto que habían llegado a divisar. Estuvo allí un bien tiempo, recordando su primera visita al La Posada.

Habia descubierto el lugar por casualidad y en tanto comprendió su naturaleza espiritual no tardó en adentrarse en él. Al igual con Oberyn, subió y subió, recibiendo los colores y las emociones de esos que habían decido quedarse allí para ver pasar frente a su ojos la segunda vida que se les habia otorgado, buscando encontrar el límite que su conciencia podía revelarle con respecto a aquel lugar. Lo habia encontrado en la última habitación, donde el rojo escarlata que emanaba de ahí, habia amenazado con dejarle ciego.

No era solo eso. Era la rabia que se podía percibir en toda la habitación, de esa que te traspasaba los poros, que te hería el alma sin miramientos a tus propios conflictos emocionales. Huyó, como si Ramsay le estuviese persiguiendo con su pandilla de perros sarnosos y tan sangrientos como su amo, como si todos los que alguna vez hirió en vida estuviesen detrás de él, reprochándole porque no hizo lo correcto, porque no pudo ser un valiente, porque no fue un mejor hombre. Y justo antes de irse de allí, pudo ver unos ojos de mujer, negros y penetrantes que le observaban.

Todo eso volvía a atormentarle ahora, pero esta vez no podía irse. Porque ya no era lo que alguna vez fue, porque habia aprendido a enfrentarse con la parte oscura de sí mismo.

-Hey, Elia…- vocifero, tentativamente. Las ganas de escampar eran tantas que le impedían respirar. No se oía nada, aparte de los ruidos que él emitía. Las luces rojas comenzaron a rodearle, advirtiéndole que le harían daño si no se iba.

-Elia…-volvió a decir y ahora ellas le besaban la piel, dejando leves quemaduras a su paso. Sabía que no debía temer a la muerte, pero era imposible no sentirse completamente aterrorizado. Después de todo seguía siendo humano.

Entonces Oberyn se corporeizó, justo frente a la pieza de Elia. Avanzó lentamente, como las polillas atraídas por la luz fluorescente de las ampolletas de un hogar. Cuando llego junto a Theon, quien aún luchaba con el rojo furioso que inundaba la habitación, levantó los brazos, adquiriendo la forma de una cruz. Murmuraba en voz baja. Aquí estoy, chica. Aquí estoy. Ya no es necesario que sientas miedo, yo te protegeré, lo siento por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, ahora estamos los dos y nadie nos podrá separar jamas de los jamases, no hay perros, no hay montañas, no hay sangre, no hay leones, no hay venados, no hay lobos. Solo tú y yo, chica. Solo tú y yo. No me quieres soltar, eh. Pues no me sueltes jamas.

Al terminar esa última frase, el espíritu de Oberyn desapareció, entre resplandores rojos, blancos y angustia mal llevada. Nadie sabe si encontró la segunda muerte, si paso al otro lado o si se convirtió en uno más de los pesares de Elia. Lo único cierto es que unos días (o siglos, o segundos) después el último espacio del árbol quedo desocupado.

¿Y Theon? Pues, en el momento que Oberyn dejo la faz de la Tierra en forma definitiva el kraken se precipitó al vacío, sin control alguno de su cuerpo. Y antes de golpearse contra el suelo, se esfumó en medio de fulgores de luz azulada. Nunca sabremos lo que realmente sucedió.

Y en medio de la negrura vegetal, alguien esbozó una sonrisa. Pensando, en cuan poco los humanos comprendían el mundo que los rodeaba. Pobres ilusos, susurró.


End file.
